Crazy Blue World
by Phantus-Dragon
Summary: A doctor alone in a crazy blue house suddenly passes away one day. But he leaves behind a blue haired boy, who would turn the world itself blue, and then suddenly change it back with a streak of red. One-shot, AU. OOC-ness. Fair warning.


**A/N: Hey. So this is a weird one-shot I thought of, wrote, and decided to post it, mostly being inspired by Volcaloid- Alice human sacrifice (Don't ask how, I don't know). …The blue one obviously. :P**

**But for now here's this weird story. - **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or the characters.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a wonderland far away… Was a blue, stale, strong, and delightful house, accompanied by a doctor, who wasn't really much of a doctor, but was intelligent, strategic, bold, and yet he had a certain type of madness to him.

Nobody knew where the man had came from, or why he lived in a house completely blue, only that he stayed there, dawn until dusk, with strange noises echoing through the nearby forest.

But one day, on a cold winter evening, he pasted away.

The man however, before his death, didn't want to be forgotten. "Why should death befall me," he asked himself, "before I leave something behind that they'll never forget?"

So the man, smiling deviously, came up with a plan.

For, over all those nights he had spent working alone in that blue house, he had created something. A boy, with hair as blue and crazy as the house, slept in what seemed like a never ending sleep up in the attic.

And thus with it, came a curse, one he never said out loud or mentioned, but was there, waiting for its time to come about this wonderland and its inhabitance. "And no one will ever truly know what it is," thought the doctor, talking his last breaths, "for I have never told them."

Thus he was suddenly gone.

…

Exactly three years had passed, it now being a cold winter evening just like the one the doctor had passed away on. Though no one had noticed, for no one had taken a second thought about his rumored death, nor bothered to go near his blue house.

However, a small boy skipped through the streets, his blonde hair bouncing, and his basket full of muffins swaying back and forth as he chanted "la la la la la~" all throughout town.

With a smile on his face, the carefree child didn't bother to check which path he skipped on, not even caring rather or not he reached his location.

Following yellow stepping stones he came across iron gates, only stopping for a moment to look up at the humongous wonder. This didn't put his spirits down at all though. "Looks like fun." He thought, and scaled the gates with ease, being as light weighted as he was.

Somehow he continued on to the yard, reaching the crazy blue house he had heard about when he was younger.

He came across the door, obvious which color it was, and tapped on it ever so softly.

No answer.

He looked over to the side of the door, seeing a small button that was probably the door bell, very advanced for the age of the house. So the boy pressed it, soon covering his ears at the sound of large bursting bells rang, sounding as though the house quaked in anger of being disturbed.

The boy almost thought about turning back as the skies itself even seemed like they were getting angry and dark, but, a second later, the door cracked open, as though it wanted him to enter.

Deciding to set his basket down by the steps first, he entered with no more thought about it then, curious of the possible wonders inside, despite how foolish it may be.

Inside it was the same shade of crazy blue as it was on the outside. "How could someone stand looking the same color all the time?" the boy asked to no one in particular, shaking his head.

His exploring time was then suddenly cut short, as a steadily loud creak came from upstairs. The blonde was startled for a second, thinking that maybe someone was here, but hopefully not.

He reluctantly figured that he should check it out, just in case, and made his way up the stairs, complaining the spider webs he kept running into to and waving his arms.

But at last he made it. There wasn't much there, other than more spider webs, a dresser, and a couch with a blue sheet over it. All in all it seemed pretty boring to him.

That was until at least, he heard a soft grumpy sounding moan from the couch, from under the sheet.

Wide-eyed and slightly frightened the boy slowly tip-toed to the couch, preparing to dash for the door if the thing under the sheet tried to jump on him. And moving his arm across to the left side, he cautiously pulled down the cover.

The thing under the cover in fact, was a boy. Not just any boy, but a boy with blue hair the same color as the house.

He, the blonde, sighed. What he heard had to have been from his imagination. This blue haired boy was obviously not alive, if he was even real. The blue haired boy's skin was pale- abnormal pale even- and his stomach didn't shift or move, meaning he wasn't breathing.

But all at once, the seemingly dead boy fluttered his grey eyes open, causing the blonde to yelp and fall backwards.

The boy then slowly rose up from the couch, looking around the area as if it was alien to him, and then looked back to the blonde, who was still sitting on the floor.

The blonde wasn't really sure what to say, so he bluntly blurted out, "What's your name?"

The blue haired one looked at him strangely, as though he understood what he was saying, but had never heard it spoken out loud. "I am Damian." He said simply.

"Oh… Well I'm Yu!" the blond exclaimed, just as bluntly as the first time.

Damian stood up from the couch, looking down on Yu, his eyes plain yet full of mystery.

From then on there things would never be the same.

…

Winter was now gone, but everyone was baffled by the new strange events.

The trees were no longer green, instead this year's bloom featured of blue leaves, flowers, and whatever plant there were. But even the buildings were now turning a shade of blue, as well as the pathways, lightbulbs, animals, and people's clothing.

And every day Damian, a strange evil looking boy to the townsfolk, would sit on top of the crazy blue house, listening to the sounds of that awful, loud, and angry sounding bell ringing that came out of nowhere.

Many people though of this as an omen, and tried to go to this blue house to set it on fire.

But everyone who went came back curled up in a ball, having gone mad to the point where blood came out of their tightened fists. All but one person who came there dies of madness. And that one person was Yu, the only boy other than Damian who could get past the gates and bells.

Yu often came by, giving Damian food from his basket, watching him as he sat there, memorized by his new crazy blue world. Damian didn't seem to mind the blue-ness of the world at all, if anything, he enjoyed it.

So days passed by, weeks passed by, months passed by, and then a year. The world never furthermore changed from its blue state. And eventually people had gotten used to it, forgetting it was any other way.

But this didn't please everyone, for a voice, trapped someone in the mysteries of house, echoed in a series of shaken whispered. "They have still forgotten," the voice whispered to itself, "but I will change that."

One day, on another cold winter evening, a poor soul, a traveling archer/hunter, passed by the gates, having no intent on going in. But the voice reached out, driving itself into his head, making him fall to his knees in pain and confusion.

It drove him mad. The possessed man began beating against the gates, the voice telling him to come. The man's thought immediately turned to the blue haired boy who was sitting on top of the blue house as he always did.

Taking out his bow and arrow, he steadily aimed it at Damian, who turned only for a second, before the man released, and Damian fell to the ground with a thud…

…

Yu skipped across the blue stone road, humming happily. Today was the one year anniversary that him and Damian and met, so he was taking something extra special.

He scaled the blue iron gates, just as he always did. He also expected to see Damian sitting on the rooftop, which to his surprise, he wasn't.

But being as carefree as Yu was, he didn't think much of it, and entered the house.

"Damian!" Yu called out.

However there was no reply. Yu frowned, going upstairs, not a trace of Damian there. For a second Yu thought that maybe Damian had left, but then shook his head of the thought. He never left here before, so why now?

Yu crept out onto the roof. Maybe Damian was in a spot up there where he couldn't see him.

But alas, nothing was there, and Yu let out a sigh of disappointment. Though it was short lived, as Yu looked down to the ground, he saw a figure laying there still, a trail of red leaking out, and gasped.

The small boy rushed down stairs and outside to the back of the house.

There laid Damian, blood dripping from his arrow pierced stomach.

Yu rushed out to his side, small tears running down his cheek. Who could have done this? He just couldn't understand. He laid down beside Damian, hoping maybe he was still alive.

Instead, the blood flowing out of him began clumping together, and all at once a red rose formed from it, sparkling.

Damian suddenly opened his eyes, as if magically, staring at the only non-blue thing left in the world. Then, everything was turning different colors as well. The grass was turning back green, the stone path yellow, and the wood and bark brown.

Yu looked up, staring in amazement at everything that was happening. Damian was somehow managing to be alright, even though he was bleeding, and the world was turning back to the way it was.

From that day forth the world stayed as it was, except for the house, which would always be a crazy blue world in itself.

No one knew what the point for all these years had been, or why the doctor had put a curse on this place, not even telling anyone what it was. It was something that would forever remain a mystery.

…Until the day he would come back to reclaim the crazy blue world…

* * *

**A/N: huh… Longest one-shot I've ever done so far. :P Which isn't saying much. **

**Damian: … :|**

**Yu: …? **

**Yeah, I chose Damian because of his blue hair… XD …And Yu was randomly picked. XD**

**Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you thought! Like if i should keep this one-shot up or take it down. Constructive criticism is encouraged but no flames/bashing please.**


End file.
